Grassy Knoll: The Gamer Pokemon
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Tesla Adventures: A Snivy dominated the multiplayer mode of "Call of Duty", beating and trolling everyone he encountered online. Many people rage-quit, others swore and scream at the Grass Snake Pokemon in anger, both which satisfy him. Just when he thought he was unbeatable, an elder Pikachu came online to stir up some chaos. What happened next surprised the gaming world.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter I_

"Is this him?" Cabot Richardson asked his friend Dan.

Dan sighed, "This is him."

The Snivy sat on his custom-made gaming chair, surrounded by his own filth as he placed _Call of Duty_. Cabot and the Snivy's trainer couldn't hear the sounds of the video game, since the Grass Snake Pokémon was wearing the specialized gaming headset on. He thumbed away at his wireless controller as he played on multiplayer, on Team Deathmatch, "Snivy," he spoke calmly into the mike, talking to other gamers, "Sni, Snivy Sniv."

Cabot had seen a lot of Pokémon like Snivy in his current state, but he hadn't seen anything like this before. Snivy's personal gaming room, built into the basement of Dan's somewhat rural farmhouse, was both a masterpiece and a junkyard. 35cm thick walls of non-reinforced concrete surrounded all sides of the 5 square meter room with the exception of the ceiling, all sides of the room were covered with a sheet of carpet. Green carpet for the walls, white carpet for the ceiling, and brown carpet for the floor. The purpose for the concrete walls and carpet covering every side of the room was to prevent any noise from getting in or out of the room. And it works.

Sitting at one corner of the room was a hi-tech refrigerator with a water dispenser, filled to the brim of Snivy's favorite beverages and ice cream. Next to that was a blue 220 liter wheelie garbage bin overflowing with empty soda cans. At the other corner was a shelf full of video games, some of which was popular a while others Snivy had played once and forget. He'll only play them if someone else wants to play them with him, otherwise he'll just play _Call of Duty_. Right at another corner of the room was a plastic trunk full of all sorts of snack-food, some were junk, others were peanuts and freeze-dried food. Sometimes Pokémon food made its way in there, usually once a month.

An impressive feature of the room was the lighting. There were no windows in the gaming room, since it was underground. So, to simulate sunlight, bright UV lights were installed in the ceiling. They all gave off a nice purple color as they gave off the UV radiation, which was good since Snivy was a Grass-type Pokémon that needed sunlight for energy. Normally that energy would be used for agility and endurance for Pokémon battles, but all he uses it was for keeping his mind sharp.

Snivy's specialized three-seat gaming couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the TV. It was brown, and quite soft and relaxing. It had a built in heater, to keep warm during the cold times of the year. It had a hole cut out in the center of the back support, so Snivy's tail had room. It's most impressive, yet discreet, feature, was the custom-made toilet built into the center of the couch. Snivy sit on it every time he would play on his gaming console. It had a cushioned toilet seat, just as soft as the couch. Every time he would need to use the bathroom, he can just urinate and defecate where he sit and flush it all away without moving at all. Anyone who's fortunate enough to hear it a while playing online with Snivy didn't know what to think of it.

Before the couch was a 120cm LCD HDTV, mounted on the carpeted wall at around Snivy's eye-level. Below that was a coffee table, solidly built. It had the gaming console, an Xbox 720, one of the most popular video game consoles in the world. With it was a charging station for the game controllers, equipped with rechargeable batteries, the kind that were dropped in a slot with convenience and recharge the batteries. Then there was the jumbo-sized blue LED alarm clock to tell time, a medium-sized digital battery-powered weather station that gives a reading of indoor/ outdoor temperature and humidity, a Kiddie Nighthawk Carbon Monoxide detector – still giving a "0" reading on its small red LED display, and a small Energizer battery charger with Triple-A batteries clicked into it – used for the wireless headset. Any electronic device there was hooked up to a surge protector that can protect against a 5,000 joule surge.

Now that was serious. The gaming room was designed with a Uninterpretable Power Supply, or UPS for short, if the power would ever go out. In the next room contained a backup generator and an energy bank that can last up to 3 days individually. The gaming room would be airtight, if not Dan hadn't had the ventilation system installed into it. Also with a smoke detector on the ceiling, near the door, since the Nighthawk CO alarm doesn't cover for smoke protection.

The room was designed to be independent from the outside world, dedicated for complete gaming and personal safety. It was a wonder in the age of technology, and a personal castle for the "professional" gamer. Cabot appreciates that, but Snivy's lifestyle isn't what was concerning his trainer. It was the reason why he got into it.

"So what's Snivy's background?" Cabot asked.

"He was born in captivity," said Dan, "Raised in a Pokémon Lab, he was my starter Pokémon. At first he was a strong battler, able to get a win here and then. Helping me capture a few Pokémon too. But that was two years ago."

"What happened?"

"After just 3 months since I got him, Snivy came up to me and revealed that it was having trouble controlling its bladder. It took a while for me to understand the gestures, he showed me the puddle he accidentally made. Just when I was about to scold him, he became surprised and let go again despite keeping his cool."

"Happens to a lot of Pokémon." said Cabot.

Dan shook his head, "It happened 15 times a week since the first, I finally took him to the Pokémon Center where they got him looked at. Nurse Joy discovered that he was having a urinary tract infection and it was severe. By the time we got it treated, the damage was done. I didn't know how bad the damage was until Snivy's last Pokémon battle. After taking some hard blows from a Chandelure, he was defeated. When he was defeated, he was in a puddle of his own-"

"Okay, I got it. That was bad."

"I took him home, spent some money to build this since he proved to be an avid gamer, and he'd been at it ever since. He really liked the _Call of Duty _franchise, people at our work told us that this Snivy killed them 65 times and didn't die once. He just annihilates the competition. In the real world, he can't come outside without having to wear a specialized diaper."

Cabot's eyes went wide, "A diaper, like the ones you put on babies?"

"These diapers are custom-made for Snivy," said Dan, "Able to handle a full-blown pee, can hold a lot of water actually. He got into a habit in using the bathroom before heading out, usually he goes towards GameStop to look for other game. Using my debit card. Since he's a regular, and everybody knows him, no one put up much of a fuss."

"What's his gamer tag."

"Grassy, that's also his nickname. I don't call him by it though, since I like to think of him as any other Snivy. The only problem was, he's a Snivy who wears diapers in public. It had been a long time since I ever kept him in a Poké ball, I miss having him with me."

Grassy kept his focus on _Call of Duty _as he extended his two vines out from his back, Cabot watched as they slithered through the air towards the refrigerator. One vine opened up the refrigerator door as another vine reached inside, it pulled out a cola can before shutting the door. The Grass Snake Pokémon retracted its vines, still he kept his eyes glued to the TV. Grassy opened up the pop can with a vine and slurped it down without ever putting down the controller.

"He knows how to use Vine Whip," said Cabot, "To get a drink."

Grassy let out a large belch as he sat the cola aside, next he used his vines to reach underneath the couch and pulled out a laptop. He sat it beside him and plugged its charger into it, then plugged the plug into a separate surge suppressor at the coffee table, the one he uses for recharging batteries.

"Does he have internet connection?" Cabot asked.

"His own internet service," said Dan, "Independent from the house."

"You got him all this?"

"My cousin helped out and Snivy set up the rest, he knows technical stuff quite well."

Cabot chuckled, "That's a nerd for you."

"Yup," commented Dan, "He sure is."

"So you want to get him out of the house for the time being?"

"He's just going to go over to another gamer's house, I don't know how much connections he had made online so whatever I do won't make any difference. He doesn't mind his bladder problems. Sometimes he uses his problem as an advantage, just to get out of something."

"So what usually makes a gamer stop playing for a while?"

Dan turned to Cabot, "Someone has to frustrate Snivy to the point where he becomes angry, but that's not likely to happen. Snivy's a master at playing with people's minds, and since the Grass Snake Pokémon have a mostly passive personality getting them on their nerves would be the equivalent of knocking over a building in a single push."

"But is it still possible?" Cabot asked.

"It is," said Dan, "But the only way for that to happen is another gamer who's better than Snivy, and a better pro at messing up people and Pokémon's minds. I just wonder who would pull it off."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter II_

From the corner of his eye, Grassy Knoll watched Dan and Cabot leave. Once they shut the steel door behind them, the Snivy was alone once again. He doesn't mind the solitude, he had a lot of folks online to talk to, even though most of them were human and couldn't understand a single word he says. Right now, Grassy was on the lobby of _Call of Duty _multiplayer, eavesdropping on the human players' conversations as they all wait for the game to load.

The gamemode was "Free for All", the name was self-explanatory. It was every man and woman for themselves. No teams or alliances, just the individual and his gun. This was Grassy's favorite gamemode, and he was a pro at it.

_Best change a class up a bit._ Grassy thought. He thumbed the left-joystick of his wireless controller and selected "Create a Class."

"Create a Class" was technically the kind of gear selected beforehand, used to go into "battle" with. Grassy went through his custom classes, he had a class for most primary weapon and gave those classes names he thought was cool and attention-getting. The first was _Rebel_ – the assault rifle class, _Wall of Lead –_ his submachine gun class, _Snipey_ – the sniper rifle class, _Faceshot –_ the shotgun class, and finally, _Trollmaster –_ a class Grassy left out so he can use it to experiment with weapons and perks.

All of his classes, even _Trollmaster_, had a common secondary weapon, perks, and other gear. He had a suppressed Glock-8 for each class. For lethal and tactical grenades, Semtex and Flashbangs. The three perks, used to improve performance in certain areas, such as Sleight of Hand – speeds up reload time, Assassin Pro – immune to the tactical affects of enemy electronics, and Marksman Pro – makes him more accurate with firearms. The Death Streak, received after "dying" a number of times, was Martyrdom – drops a live grenade that explodes in the enemy's face. For Kill streaks, received after making enough certain "kills", was EMP – wipes out enemy electronics, Bombing Run – drops a carpet of bombs and bomblets all over a chosen area, and Osprey – full air-support and special caches arrive. There were more choices to go over, but Grassy didn't plan on changing them anytime soon.

The Snivy selected his _Wall of Lead_ class and thought about using it, but changed his mind. He went to _Trollmaster_ and through in an FN-P90 submachine gun into his primary slot. Then gave it an extended mag and suppressor. Satisfied with his choice of attachments, he exited out "Create a Class" where the final countdown was just beginning. Grassy moved his vine and took another sip of his cola, then sat it on the floor at the foot of the couch, pushing aside some empty beverage cans to make room.

The countdown had begun, starting from 10 and decreasing by a number every second, Grassy clutched the controller and took a deep breath. He felt the air conditioner blow against him as it kicked back on, cooling the air inside the gaming room. A personal favorite of the gaming room was the climate controls and insulation. It was better than any indoor room he had ever been to. The air-cooled Grassy's skin and scales, sometimes the UV lighting and couch heaters get a little too warm. It was a blessing to have that Air Con installed.

Once the countdown struck zero, the loading screen appeared. It showed a pre-selected map of the game lobby on the background. To the looks of the map, it was close quarters with not much open space. Good. That may just fit the use of the FN-P90.

Without warning, grassy felt a rumble in his belly, followed by a feeling of built-up air pressure. First he let out a fart, the sound echoed madly in the bowl of his custom toilet. He cringed as he gave a soft push, he felt his feces escaped his rectum and heard it plop into the bowl. After pushing a bit more, followed by more farts that sounded like a motorboat, Grassy's last night's dinner was completely out. He pressed the flush button with a vine, flushing the excrement into the abyss of the planet. Grassy then pressed another button. It activated small water jets which sprayed his rear and anus with high pulsing water pressure, dislodging any poop deposits that was collected. Once the jets shut off, Grassy smelled the Lysol, along with a hint of bleach, rose up from the toilet. It was a reassuring cleanliness feeling, better than any bath he would ever get in his lifetime.

Throughout the process, the other players heard it through his oversensitive mike and quickly took notice.

"Dude," said ShortStop, a fellow gamer Grassy met just now, "What was that?"

"It sounded like a toilet." said Swagget, another random player.

"Who took their controller to the bathroom!?" complained Mustarder, some 10-year-old gamer.

"I think it was Grassy Knoll," said Swagget, "Hey Grass, was that you?"

Grassy didn't say anything, since they wouldn't understand Pokémon language anyway. But sometimes, silence can be a universal answer. The Snivy tried his best not to laugh.

"Oh you did," Mustarder roared, "That is nasty!"

That made Grassy let out another fart.

"STOP... FARTING!"

"Cool your jets, Mustard," said ShortStop, "You can get revenge on him once we get started."

"Fine!" Mustarder grumbled in response.

_Oh this is going to be fun. _Grassy thought with a smirk.

The game finally loaded and Grassy was taken to the "Select a Class" screen. There were already pre-made classes at the top, yet his custom-made classes were on the bottom. Grassy scrolled down and selected his _Trollmaster _class and got ready. He was taken to the spawn position where another countdown started from 10, when it got to zero he gained full control of his first-person character. He looked around and saw there was nobody there, it was totally "Free for All."

Time to set off some emotions.

He was out in the open, so Grassy rushed over into the nearby alleyways. Once there, he saw one player blindly running down the alley. Grassy fired his submachine gun a while free handing the weapon. The gun rapidly spat out rounds, making only _put _sounds, the suppressor made sure the gunfire wasn't revealed on radar. However, his opponent let loose a few rounds, the pop and crack of those bullets appeared as a tiny red dot on radar, revealing the shooter's location to the other players.

Luckily his opponent was dead in time, Grassy quickly reloaded and moved on before the others showed up.

Just as he exited the alley, a sniper round shot past him. Grassy got his only Semtex ready and through it where the radar said the sniper's location should be. Another round went off, striking Grassy in the chest. The rim of the screen went red, followed by the sound of a pulsing heartbeat. It told him he was near "death."

He wasn't the one who died, the Semtex went off a couple of seconds after it was thrown and killed whoever was shooting at him. The red subsided and the pulsing stopped, Grassy fully "regenerated."

Two guys ran out into the dirt road and proceed to fire at each other. Grassy pulled out a flashbang and threw it at the group before they knew he was there. It went off almost instantly, stunning the two players. Grassy aimed at their center-mass and took them down.

_4 kills in 2 minutes_, the Snivy thought, _Best move somewhere else now_.

Grassy ran back to the alley and hid behind a rusted dumpster, he turned up the volume of his gaming headset and listened. Several gunfire were going off all around him in the distance, the radar lit up with red dots that reminded Snivy of a human with a case of chicken pox.

After waiting for 10 seconds, he heard footsteps coming down the alley. It got louder, Grassy made sure he was ready. Just when a player was about to run past him, he became Grassy's 5th kill and first melee victim: A knife slash across his side.

The player just so happened to be Mustarder.

"The crap is this?" the 10 year old swore, "You camper!"

Grassy let out a quiet laugh, then got back to focus.

He ran out of his hiding place and blundered into yet another player, Grassy was fast on the knife and took him down with a single swipe, _Knife to the face! _Snivy thought.

The player dropped the F-bomb after "death."

Grassy Knoll continued on and was out in the open a 2nd time. A player appeared out of nowhere and ambushed him, the guy leaped across the air as he unleashed a barrage of bullets from his custom AK-47. Grassy annihilated him with half a clip of rounds, he dropped "dead" by the time he landed on the ground.

Another swore from another player sounded.

One player popped out from a corner of a ruined building and fired a bazooka at Grassy. He cleverly dodged the missile by going prone, it shot over his head and exploded upon impact of the car without wrecking the virtual environment. Grassy aimed and fired a few concentrated burst of rounds, scoring a headshot.

No swore this time.

Just a few more kills and Grassy will have all three kill-streaks at his disposal. Well, he had two of them already, he needed the third for his special surprise.

Grassy reloaded the FN-p90 in lightning speed, and discovered there wasn't much rounds left. Almost a full clip remaining. It would have to do for now.

He ran down the dirt road and a sniper revealed himself. Grassy ducted behind a cinderblock wall when he heard the shot. He went prone again and waited. A frag grenade clattered in front of him and stopped, Grassy grabbed it and threw it in a random direction, scoring a kill when it went off.

It took 2 seconds before he heard the reaction, "No effing way!"

_Accidental kill_, Grassy thought with a smirk, _Amazing._

Next came a flashbang, it flopped in front of him, making its own distinct sound. The grenade went off and everything went white.

The ringing sound wasn't that bad, but not being able to see was the more serious problem. At the moment he saw his vision was just about to clear, a player rushed up to him and tried to knife him. He missed. Grassy fired a few rounds and took him out with ease.

"Damn it!"

_I'm the Grass Snake Pokémon, b*tch! _Grassy snickered at the thought.

"Kill this guy!" Mustarder screamed.

Grassy set off his first killstreak, the EMP. It showed his in-game character pulled out a remote and pressed a button. He heard the "power-down" sound effect of the EMP, signaling that most opponent's electronics were offline for the meantime. Next he went to use his bomber, it brought up the entire map showing the supposed locations of the players from their gun-flashes. Grassy noticed that most of the red dots were clustered around a single area, he selected that area and gave it the go ahead.

He quickly ran back to cover, Grassy heard the bomber came flying overhead and carpet-bombed the selected area. Amazingly he killed all but 3 players in the map, scoring a "multi-kill."

Louder F-bombs were dropped as some players went ballistic.

"Hacker! Hacker!"

"Oh my Ho-Oh, dumbsh*t killed me."

"How is that possible!?"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Grassy Knoll burst out laughing, which enraged the other players even more. Several players rage-quit in response, others complained they hadn't made a single kill yet. Grassy pulled up the scoreboard to see how everyone was doing. He was in the lead, scoring 32 kills and 0 deaths. Everyone else had more deaths than kills, Mustarder had the highest death count _and _lowest kill count. The temper was just boiling mad off of everybody.

Wanting to push the other player's buttons some more, Grassy called for the osprey. 4 more people rage-quit in response, then more people came in. The people who suddenly joined had no idea what was in store for them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter III_

An old Pikachu snored as he slept in bed. Though not native to Unova, he doesn't give a damn. It was fortunate for Nurse Joy to let him stay to sleep, as Pokémon normally get their own sleeping quarters: Inside their own Poké balls.

Nonetheless, Tesla Westinghouse was able to speak his mind in the human language. The Audinos showed him a bed with the Pokémon Center's Living Quarters, and he had slept on it since yesterday. No doubt the Unovans would glance at him with curiosity, as most had never seen a Pikachu before. At least they have the generosity to leave him alone. However, that doesn't mean he could still be stirred awake.

The sound of someone cursing made Tesla's eyes fluttered open, he let out a moan before trying to go back to sleep. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and snuggled his head into the pillow, only to find his own saliva drooled all over it. Tesla reluctantly sat up and yawned, he stretched his arms and cracked several joints before standing up on his hind legs. He licked his lips and stirred his tongue inside his mouth. The morning funny taste was back, again.

Tesla reached underneath his pillow and pulled out his "eye goggles," a modified set of screw ring welding goggles made out of aluminum and plastic, fitted it rubber where the goggles made direct contact with the wearer's face. It was spray-painted black, oddly having a horizontal lightning bolt insignia on each side. When Tesla put them on, his horribly blurred world became crystal-clear. The old Pikachu blinked twice to fight off the grogginess, it did not good.

Nonetheless, he headed to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth. They were brown and rotten with all four canine teeth removed. A bit of a disappointment, but not really surprising for a century old Pikachu. Once finished, Tesla spat out the toothpaste and tossed the toothbrush in the trash can. He sat his eye goggles aside hopped into the shower and washed, using the Pokémon Center's shampoo and conditioner. Loose fur was removed, along with some grime that had built up on the skin. The heat from the shower made him feel human, even though he wasn't.

Tesla shut off the water and dried himself off with a towel and put his goggles back on. Pokémon Centers were both a blessing and a curse to him. They had everything a person needs to be rejuvenated. A bed, food, and sanitation. Everything was set up before hand. Tesla appreciated it all, it beats living in the middle of a forest. The only downside was that it was no fun when either injured or sick. Though Nurse Joy does her best to take care of Pokémon, there was something that doesn't feel right about it all.

How would Tesla ever know, he prefers to tough out any pain or illness on his own. Well, at least that was what his former trainer taught him.

_Glad those days are over_. Tesla thought as he tossed the towel into the laundry basket before leaving the bathroom.

"Oh my... Damn!"

There was that swore again, it sounded like it was coming from the lobby. Curious, Tesla walked over to the lobby and saw what the fuss was about. Several Pokémon trainers were focused on the lobby's 120cm LCD HDTV and Xbox 720 videogame console. They looked like they were playing _Call of Duty: Poké Ops III_. Tesla had heard the game had been since last week. He wasn't into the video-gaming business, not because he was an old fellow but because there wasn't much time he had to even play.

Wanting to know what was going on, Tesla stepped in and stood by the trainers' Pokémon. They had the TV on split-screen. And on both sides, they showed they were being annihilated by other players. Their ears were steaming and their eyes were raging, ready to explode. Tesla glance back at the TV screen and saw both their in-game characters running down an alley, only to be hosed down by some guy with a submachine gun.

"Damn this guy!" roared one of the players as he through off a chat headset at the coffee table.

"I swear," said the other guy, "He keeps killing us without mercy, he didn't even die yet."

"We'll get him, Chad. Don't you worry."

"Whatever, Rick."

"You guys are having a problem?" Tesla said in slightly hoarse human speech.

The two trainers shot their heads towards Tesla with big eyes, "A talking Pikachu!?" Chad said, taking his headset off, "I never seen a Pikachu before!"

"Chad," said Rick, "This is Tesla, the Pikachu of Faraday Island!"

"How do you know it's Tesla?"

"He wears goggles!"

Tesla looked at their Pokémon, they all had puzzled looks on their faces. The old Pikachu walked up to a Pansear, assuming that it was one of their Pokémon, and asked in his Pokémon language and voice, "Pika Pika Pikachu?" _Are they always idiots?_

"Pan, Pansear." The Pansear nod its head. _Yup, always._

"I heard about him on the TV," said Chad, "I just didn't think I would ever meet him in person, especially in Unova."

"The whole world heard about him on the TV," said Rick, "It's clearly-"

"I asked what got you swearing at the TV," Tesla interrupted bluntly, "Not about my past."

"Oh," said Rick, "Um, sorry, Tesla."

"So what's got you and your buddy mad?"

"There's a freaken player on _Call of Duty _that is owning everybody," Rick pointed at the TV, "No matter what strategy he uses, he undermines all of us."

That caught Tesla's attention. Someone who trolls people until they rage? Whoever was this guy, he fits some of Tesla's recommended friend requirements list. Again, gaming wasn't his thing, but he was willing to try new thing. He wanted to put the past beside him. So playing in the virtual world to cause people to rage from his skill was indeed around Tesla's alley.

"What's his name?" he asked with curiousity.

"We don't know who he is," said Chad, "But his gamer tag is 'Grassy_Knoll', he never says anything when fighting but he does have a microphone plugged in. We're aren't too sure how to defeat this Grassy."

"Well, I do know the Xbox Live password to my friend's account. I can go on and see if I can defeat him myself."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "You play _Call of Duty_?"

"Yeah," Tesla lied, "I had played it once, I'm sure I'll figure out the game mechanics."

Chad handed his him his controller and cheap chat headset, "Well, here you go."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter IV_

"Oh, come on!"

Grassy laughed as he shoved another handful of cheese balls into his mouth, with his vine. His hands were kept on the controller, taking potshots at other players in multiplayer with a sniper rifle. Another player came into view and Grassy clicked the firing button, the player dropped with a bang.

That player cursed loudly and eventually rage quit, Grassy held up both vines and opened up the refrigerator. He felt around and grabbed what he thought was a 3 liter bottle of chocolate milk. Grassy pulled it out and shut the fridge door, then hovered the bottle in front of him to check it. Yup, it was chocolate milk. Ooh, unopened. Excellent.

The game finally ended and showed the scoreboard, Grassy Knoll had the highest score once again. 78 kills and just 2 deaths. The deaths were _accidents_, it wasn't caused by other players – Sure. Once the game went back to the lobby, Grassy twist open the chocolate milk bottle and shoved the spout into his mouth. He took big gulps as he drained the bottle down into his stomach, somehow the chocolate milk tasted better than before. Maybe it was the soymilk kind, Dan often get him soymilk on occasion.

By the time a new player joined the lobby, Grassy had finished half the chocolate milk and sat it aside. He let out an obnoxious burp into the microphone, then chuckled, "Excuse you." said ShortStop.

"Hey guys," said the new player, Gamer tag: Electric_Master, Elee for short. His voice sounded a bit hoarse, he must be another old guy trying to play young people games, "How's it going?"

"Oh," said Mustarder, "Grassy_Knoll is owning us."

"Grassy Knoll," said Elee, "Grassy, have you been owning everyone?"

Grassy answered him with silence, Elee got the message after a few seconds, "Have you?" Electric_Master asked again.

Still nothing.

"He never says anything," said Mustarder, "You sound quite old, what's your age?"

"I'm not giving any personal information, since I'm on my friend's account."

"Oh, but how old are you?"

"If I can get Grassy to talk, then I'll tell you. That's the bet."

"Deal."

"Grassy," Elee spoke directly to him, "Meowth got your tongue?"

Still Grassy didn't answer, the Snivy noted something was wrong, _What are you planning, Electric_Master? _

A few more seconds of silence.

"Hm," said Elee, "Let me try something:

"Pika Pika Pikachu, Pikachu?" Elee spoke in a Pikachu voice, _Can you understand this, asshole?_

Snivy's eyes went wide, "Sniv, Snivy!" he blurted out. _Yes, I can!_

_Oh damn it! _He thought.

Several players went ballistic on their ends of their mikes, "Whoa," said Swagget, "You got him to talk! Dang, Grassy_Knoll was a Snivy all along!?"

"That explains why he wasn't talking to us," said Mustarder, "Holy crap, Elee. You're a talking Pikachu!?"

"If you know my friend who owns this account," said Elee, "Then you would figure out who I really am, I was all over the news weeks ago."

A few more seconds of silence later, "Tesla Westinghouse?" Mustarder asked.

"You hit the jackpot," said Elee/ Tesla, "By the way, I'm 107 years old."

"Oh, this is messed up." said Swagget.

"Okay, Snivy," said Tesla, "The gig is up, we know that you're the Grass Snake Pokémon. Now tell us this, who is your trainer and why are you playing _Call of Duty_?"

Grassy thought for a moment, this Tesla Pikachu something had figured him out. He had heard about Tesla on the news weeks before, in fact Cabot talked about him at times. It was a surprise to find him in _Call of Duty_, especially for a Pikachu that can talk like a human. What to do? What to do!? Grassy had to come up with something, though he was a terrible liar.

"Snivy Snivy Sniv," said Grassy, "Snivy Snivy Sniv Sniv Snivy." _My trainer's name is Dan, I have a medical condition that made me unable to battle._

"He says his trainer's name is Dan," Tesla translated for the human players, "The Snivy has a medical condition that made him unfit for battle."

"Figures," said ShortStop, "Usually the Pokémon who play video games have health problems that made sure they can't battle."

"Snivy Snivy Sniv." said Grassy. _My actual name is Grassy Knoll._

"Pika Pika?" Tesla asked. _You named yourself?_

"Sniv." _Yes._

Tesla went back to the human language, "What's your medical condition?"

Snivy didn't respond right away, "Snivy Snivy Sniv?" _Can you please don't announce it?_

"Pikachu." _Sure._

Snivy told Tesla, getting a little bit into detail, "Pika Pika Pikachu Pikachu." _So you can't properly control your bladder._

That was no question, "Sniv." said Grassy. _Yes._

"Pika." _Ouch._

"Snivy Snivy Sniv." _I have to wear a diaper._

"Pikachu Pika Pika, Pika Pikachu." _To what this all sounds like, I think we're going to be good friends._

Grassy smiled, "Snivy." _Thank you._

"Of course," said Tesla, "Let's see how good you are in _Call of Duty_."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter V_

"Does anyone have any coke?" Tesla asked the small crowd of Pokémon trainers.

They all stared at him for a moment, either they hadn't seen a Pikachu before, seen a talking Pokémon before, knew who Tesla was, or all three. Finally one trainer handed the old Pikachu a bottle of cola. Tesla bit the top and pulled the cap off with his teeth, he spat it aside before slurping the soda down his throat.

"How did you do that?" Rick asked.

Tesla belched before giving him his attention, "Do what?"

"Open the soda bottle with your teeth?"

"I'm a Pokémon, what do you expect?"

Several trainers and their Pokémon chuckled as Tesla sat the soda bottle aside, "It isn't that hard," he explained, "You just have to position your jaw in a certain way so it can be like a bottle opener. Just don't hesitate, its easy to pull the cap off with a single yank."

Tesla sat back and faced the TV, the multiplayer game had started. Suppressors were on every weapon, all 3 perks attribute to some form of counterdetection. If he get his strategy right, this would be quite a show.

"Are you ready, Grassy?" he spoke into the mike.

"Snivy." said Grassy. _Yup._

Tesla pulled up Grassy's gamer card and friended him, Mark Kissinger won't mind another friend. He'll like this gamer quite well. If he ever get back online, Tesla would talk to him again. Or at least that was the plan. The old Pikachu resumed the game, just in time to see another player pop around the corner.

Tesla fired his gun in 3 short burst, the silenced rounds scored him a headshot as he took out the player. A small message appeared that said he scored the first kill, followed by the headshot. It was a good start, but that was by luck. Tesla couldn't count on luck forever.

"Damn you!" cursed the player he "killed."

"Yeah, whatever." Tesla taunted in a sarcastic tone.

Tesla got a good look at the map, it was somewhat a desert and somewhat an urban settlement. Or was a city in the middle of the desert, or something. Everything was wrecked and in ruin. What was interesting was a huge sandstorm coming at the map from the distance. Of course it would never reach the actual map, it was only there for show. Yet the sound was eerie real.

The Mouse Pokémon steered his in-game character through the map, he heard several gunfire nearby. Some rounds that were being fired were a little too close for comfort. Tesla ran though the crooks and crannies of a ruined building until a player backed up into him, he fired a few rounds into the guys back and took him down. Another player walked in and Tesla hosed him with a spray of bullets as well. So was it this player that the dumbass was too focused on to even pay attention?

Of course, none of them were Grassy. He can kill as many players as he wish, but Grassy was the main target. So where was he?

Tesla ran out of the ruined building and took a sniper bullet to the head, dying in-game. The "Kill-Cam" soon came up, revealing it was Grassy Knoll. He was armed with a .50 caliber Barrett Sniper Rifle, suppressed. Tesla saw his in-game character ran out of the building and literally walked into Grassy's crosshairs, a single tap of the trigger was the end of him.

His first death, big deal. Tesla respawned with ease, but at the other side of the map. Now with knowledge of a broad area where Grassy's in, Tesla made his way back to the area. He took out several more players along the way. Tesla jumped to dodge a crossbow bolt, which struck another player and took him out instead. That player raged at him, the player who fired the bolt didn't know what to think.

Tesla spun around and threw a Semtex grenade at the crossbow wielding player, it got stuck on his in-game character's chest and exploded a second later. It stunned yet another player coming up from behind, Tesla was out of there before that player figured out where he went.

"Where are you, Grassy?" Tesla asked.

"Snivy Sniv." the Gamer Pokémon answered. _I'm not telling_.

Tesla ran through the alleyways and stopped at the edge of the street. He paused for a moment and stared at the broken up virtual asphalt, this was the same street Grassy sniped him from. He could be around here, somewhere. There were some shooting at one end of the street, so Grassy should be focused on that. Tesla took a chance and ran across the street, no one fired at him along the way.

He was just about to enter another ruined building when a player ran out – it was Grassy. The red gamer tag appeared over Tesla's reticle, the Snivy was looking the wrong way. Tesla fired a single bullet, scoring a headshot.

**. . .**

The shock of the sudden death made Grassy jump, loosing control of his bladder. Thankfully he was on a toilet, all the urine went down the usual place. Grassy grabbed the chocolate milk with his vines again, this time chugging it down. He emptied they chocolate milk bottle within a minute, Grassy took a deep breath before chucking the 3 liter bottle to the floor.

He hadn't had a death in 5 hours, now he had to start all over again on breaking his 30 hour life streak. Grassy opened up the comfort food trunk and pulled out some miniature chocolate donuts, he opened up the package and wolfed down 4 of the chocolate donuts. Meanwhile he respawned and got into a defensive position around a corner as he struggled to redeem himself.

_Did that talking Pikachu just killed me? _He thought.

**. . .**

"There we go," said Tesla, "I finally killed him for you, and it sounds like he's getting a little bit uncomfortable."

"Thanks," said Rick, "Make him rage."

The old Pikachu chuckled, "I can make anyone rage."

Tesla turned the microphone back on and thought what to say, "You okay, Grassy?"

"Sniv." said Grassy, sounding like he was talking with a mouthful. _Yeah._

Tesla ran down the alleyways again and peppered another player, that player didn't saw what hit him. After the player went down, Tesla looked at what he was carrying, _A crossbow, _Tesla asked himself as he stared at a futuristic-looking crossbow, _This would do quite nicely_.

He took out his secondary weapon and switched it for the crossbow. Tesla noticed he had at least 3 shots each, a rare thing to find for a crossbow. It even had a variable zoom scope, which would help in longer ranges.

Now to find that Snivy again.

Tesla ran down the alleyways again and encountered more players, many were derping with each other so much that they didn't notice him throwing a flashbang. A bright flash and bang stunned them, Tesla then mowed them down with his submachine gun. When he got back onto the street, he noticed someone in the window. Tesla pulled out his crossbow and aimed it at the player. Sure enough, it was Grassy, looking the wrong way. Tesla let loose a crossbow bolt.

**. . .**

The word "Stuck!" engulfed the screen, followed by a red tint. Then everything lit up. Grassy saw his in-game character burst into fire before collapsing to the ground, he blinked twice in surprise. He used his vines to reach over to the refrigerator and pulled out a 12 pack of diet root beer, the Snivy sat hit beside him then popped open the cardboard package.

For the first time in gaming, he had met his equal. Which was rare for gaming. Tesla was both a Pokémon and a pro at _Call of Duty_, for him to wipe him out twice wasn't really sitting well. Getting beaten by a famous Pikachu was one thing, but for him to annihilate other players with ease – That was enough. Grassy tried to figure out what to do, he went back to "Choose a Class" and selected his _Rebel _class.

_This is going to get real_. Grassy thought as he popped a diet root bear can open with a vine.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter VI_

The next few multiplayer matches turned out well for Tesla, and not so well for Grassy. Every game ended with a mix of victories and defeats. They didn't matter to Tesla, he was more concerned in trolling Grassy. On every match, Tesla learned a little more about the Snivy. The old Pikachu managed to give him the slip each time Grassy tried to hose him down with bullets. Every time Grassy did manage to kill him, Tesla changed tactics, which frustrated Grassy to a point where he had trouble concentrating.

The end result was an average 50 death streak for Grassy on every match. Tesla could hear the Grass Snake Pokémon freaking out through his microphone, he heard Grassy slurped down several cans of soda and other kinds of crap to try to defuse the anxiety. It made Tesla want to laugh, though it might not be good since he also wanted to establish some sort of friendship with Grassy.

After the end of the 16th match, Grassy spoke, "Snivy Snivy Sniv?" _Wanna do a private match?_

"Pika." said Tesla. _Sure._

Tesla backed out of the lobby and opened up the private match one, but Grassy sent him a gaming invite so he joined his lobby instead. Once he was in, he saw Grassy's choice of map, "Atomic Town?" he asked in human speech.

"Sniv." said Grassy. _Yup._

"I am Death, the Destroyer of Worlds," Tesla said sarcastically, "But before I unleash destruction, I must test my sh*t – So I can get that insurance money by blowing up my graveyard."

Grassy chuckled, "Snivy Snivy Sniv." _I see what you did there._

"Yeah," Tesla bragged, "I'm a charmer, one of the many perks on being a Pikachu."

That made Grassy laugh harder, after a few seconds of laughing he soon started the match. Tesla sat tight and waited for the game to load, he knew this was going to be an interesting fight. It's just him and Grassy Knoll, no one else. If this Snivy would ever lose his cool, it would be here in this one on one match. All Tesla had to do was push the right buttons. The only question was: Which buttons should he push?

Only one way to find out.

When the map loaded, Tesla found himself spawning in the backyard of a house. He noticed humanoid figures standing at the porch of a house. Looking closely he noticed they were mannequins, a substitute for human beings. Tesla saw how human they looked, he walked up to one of them and melee it. The head popped off and fell to the floor.

"Hilarious." Tesla sarcastically said.

The old Pikachu went over his class, a simple Remington 870 and a pistol. Not bad. He might need to stay in the tighter areas of the map so he can get the most damage to rain down on Grassy. He crouched and hid in a small corner and waited, after a few seconds he heard the scampering feet of someone running. Grassy ran into the room and Tesla killed him with a single shotgun blast to the head.

"Snivy!" Grassy swore. _Sh*t!_

Tesla moved to another part of the house and took up position at another doorway, a minute went by and Grassy came to view and Tesla fired. "Sniv!? Grassy cried. _What!?_

The old Pikachu moved back to his original spot, Grassy came back as predicted and – of course – Came through the front door. Tesla fired a single shotgun blast that knocked his butt to the floor.

"Snivy!?" Grassy whined. _Why!?_

The old Pikachu repeated the pattern: Kill Grassy as he come through one door and kill him again at the next. He kept his up until Tesla's instincts told him to stay at the door he was at. When he did, Grassy came right through and Tesla shotgun blast him.

"Snivy Sniv!" Grassy swore. _What the f*ck!?_

_Oh this is getting hilarious. _Tesla grinned at the thought.

Eventually his killstreaks had added up to a point where he got some care packages available. First Tesla used UAV, which revealed Grassy's current location on the map. Tesla bailed out of the house and ran off into another house, he watched Grassy came back to the house on the map and saw he was gone, "Snivy Sniv?" Grassy asked in a clueless tone. _Where did you go?_

"Pika Pika Pikachu." Tesla snickered. _You can shove it up your ugly ass._

Tesla set off the 2nd care package, the map opened up and Tesla quickly marked Grassy's location. Then the skies started to roar.

"Snivy." Grassy muttered. _You bastard._

Within seconds, the area burst into rolling flames and Grassy died yet again. Another kill added to Tesla's streak. He finally set off the 3rd care package, which called in a chopper. The chopper flew into view and began taking potshots at Grassy, he died at least two times before he ran into a random building, "Snivy Sniv!?" Grassy cried. _Where are you!?_

Tesla ran out of hiding and straight into the house where Grassy was taking cover. The Grass Snake Pokémon was distracted, looking at the window as Tesla came up behind him. Just when Grassy turned, Tesla knifed him.

"Knife to the face," Tesla stated, "B*tch!"

"SNI!" _F*ck!_

The Snivy began to rage exclusively, piercing Tesla's ears. The old Pikachu tried his best not to laugh. It was a success. Grassy Knoll lost his cool, and Tesla had something to top it off.

"Hey, Grassy." said Tesla.

"Sniv!?" Grassy asked. _What!?_

"Pika Pika Pikachu." _Say hello to my little friend._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter VII_

Grassy's jaw dropped when he the timer. It ticked from 10 and all the way to zero. When it gone off, the whole screen went brown and a gust of wind killed him instantly. He blinked twice as he struggled to figure out how Tesla managed to get the MOAB. Officially called Mutual Ordinance Air Blast, nicknamed the Mother Of All Bombs, the MOAB was one of the most powerful non-nuclear bombs in _Call of Duty_. Tesla must had counted on using it, since it was rare for any regular player to use such a device.

It wiped out all of his electronics for at least a minute. Grassy couldn't use any of his care packages, or anything running off of electricity whatsoever. He tried to figure out a plan to make a comeback, there had to be one.

After watching the scene again on the Kill Cam, Grassy respawned – And got shot with a rocket launcher and died instantly. The word "DEFEAT" engulfed his screen, announcing the battle was over and he lost.

"That was a good game," said Tesla, "I'm looking forward in meeting you in person."

"Snivy Snivy." said Grassy. _Sure thing, Tesla._

"I gotta go, bye."

"Sni." _Bye._

Tesla logged off and Grassy stared at the scoreboard for a moment, he then went back to Xbox home and extract the disc out of the Xbox 720. He stuck the game back in its case and tossed it on the coffee table before sitting back on his toilet sofa. Grassy couldn't figure out what to do now, he sat there with a hand on his head. He was so enraged from losing, yet he couldn't worked up much hate for Tesla. He was his equal after all.

_Maybe I should just log off and head outside_, thought Grassy, _Maybe do something for once . . ._

The Grass Snake Pokémon held that thought for a moment, then shook his head, _Nah, let's put in Tetris Splash._

Grassy picked up his controller again and grabbed another root beer, he was looking forward to getting 10 hours of gameplay in multiplayer to get that achievement. He had all the time in the world to do it.

**. . .**

"Well," said Tesla as he logged off, "Mission accomplished."

"Thanks," said Rick, "I never thought you would ever pull it off."

Tesla handed Rick his controller and got up from the couch, "I best be off a while the daylight's still up."

"Where you're going?" Chad asked.

"A place where some old friends live."

"Goodbye, Tesla," said Rick, "Hope you get where you're going."

Rick and Chad's Pokémon said their goodbyes as Tesla waved back, "See you later, if we ever bump into each other again."

Tesla walked out of the Pokémon Center and breathed in the fresh air. After popping some joints, Tesla walked down an alleyway and onto a secluded road where he head towards a way out of town. The buildings slowly turned to trees and he slowly stepped back into the wilderness.

It brought back pleasant memories of his Pichu years, on how he and his siblings played near a small pond and ruffled each other's fur underneath the bright afternoon sun. He smiled at that thought, he missed his parents, his siblings – The family he grew up with for the first twenty-something years of his life. That smile turned into a frown, when the thought of not being able to see them again sank into his heart.

He stopped for a moment and sat down, Tesla couldn't help but grief about it from time to time. The separation was tragic and heartbreaking. Even if it was more than 80 years ago, the painful memories still hurt.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head, "I'm making new friends here." he talked to himself, standing back up on his hind legs, "Grassy was a swell Snivy to hang out with. Maybe someday, I can get his address or figure out how to meet with him."

Tesla continued walking down the road, "Besides, I have a family out there. A family I personally created from the Pokémon Breeding Program," his smile returned, "My children had children and they had children . . . And so on, I'm an elder here. They had to know me. Everyone knows me, as much as it pains me."

Tesla grumped as he looked up at the sky, "Damn this world, and damn you, Irvin!"

The old Pikachu continued on to the next town, 15 kilometers away. It would be a bit of a walk, if he continues non-stop for the next few hours he might be halfway there before sundown.

Hopefully there wouldn't be any dilemmas along the way.

**THE END!**


End file.
